Two large nationwide samples of individuals will be used to estimate the effects of economic, demographic, and environmental characteristics on age-specific death rates and various measures of healthiness. The project will specify and estimate a model of the determinants of morbidity and mortality of men and women near the age of 60. An important emphasis of the model will be placed on health care. we will trace out the interaction of poor health and labor force activity among people on the verge of retirement. The variables to be studied include sex, race, eduction, occupation and industry of work, present and historical income levels, labor force participation, state of health, family status and factors associated with place of residence, including pollution, climate, urbanization and medical services. The use of micro data allows the effects of these factors on mortality to be studied jointly and aviods aggregation and interaction difficulties inherent in macro data which have been the basis of most previous studies. In addition, the data contain information on life-cycle developments in earnings and labor market activity which have never been studied before. Multivariate probit and related methods will be used to analyze the data. The data sets to be used are the Social Security Administration CPS Exact Match tape and the Retirement History Survey tape.